The Flood
by bluestreak
Summary: Hey guys!! Chapter 2 is up. Thanks for the constructive points!!! Enjoy!!
1. Moving In

The Flood  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters on Smallville, The torch or anything related!!  
Otherwise this would have been one of your favorite episodes. LOL!  
  
Summary: Someone is stalking Lex. He does not know who. A major buissness is threatining the Luthorcorp. Someone is controlling the floods thta have been terrorizing Smallville. The story is narrated by Marissa and Lex. This story has nothing to do with 'Shimmer'.  
  
Chapter 1: Moving In  
  
My dad, sister and I stepped into the new mansion we would be living in for an uncertain amount of time. He was ordering servants around to set furniture right in place.  
  
"Feels almost like home!" my sister, Alice exclaimed. She was 22 and two years older than me.  
  
"I guess," I said, sitting on a loveseat, "you know I would love to be shown around this quaint town of Smallville. Daddy," I said running to him, "May I take one of the limos? Maybe the the local grind woud be a nice place to visit?"  
  
"Only if your sister comes with you ofcourse." My dad said swiftly turning around.  
  
"I'll bring her than," I ran to my room and slipped on a casual turtleneck in blue and a pair of lace-up flared jeans. Alice knocked on the door. She was wearing Short sleeved white shirt with a long black and white skirt. She was wearing my boots. I frowned and I think she noticed.   
  
"Don't worry, sis. It's only for tonight." A sly grin crossed her perfect oval face. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "We might meet Lex Luthor if we are lucky."  
  
I twirled my dark hair around and smiled. I never knew living in Smallville could turn out to be so much fun.  
  
Meanwhile: Lex and Clark are a The Beanery. Narrated by Lex.  
  
I sipped some hot coffee from a very thick mug. I had been talking to Clark for awhile. It was good to have a friend like Clark. Someone whom I could not be wary of. Someone I could trust. It filled that place in my heart that my father had never tried to fill.  
  
"Word around the rumor mill is that a new buissness is moving it's main office to Smallville." I explained taking another sip of coffee.  
  
"Competition?" Clark said looking up from the newspaper.  
  
"Ofcourse. Everyone is against Luthorcorp." I laughed, "We're the bad guys."  
Clark laughed too and drank a large gulp of juice.  
  
"Will it be another "Victoria" scenario?" Clark asked.  
"I hope not, but we'll have to see." I looked up to see Lana come and brng us a few sandwiches.  
"Here you go guys." She said handing setting the tray down in front of us. "Great whether we're having." Clark, Lana and I looked up outside the Beanery. The sky was so dark and cold. It was the worst sky I had seen since I lived in Smallville. It could take the happiness out of anything. Suck the life out of any person with one fell swoop. And out of the darkness came two dark figures. It seemed as if the darkness folled them wherever they went. I could feel myself grow faint. I collapsed.  
  
*Hope you like!! Please review. I will try to write more every day!! I left you at a cliffhanger so you better review!! LOL.   
  
Spoilers: Marissa and Lex become good friends...lol 


	2. Learning

The Flood  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters on Smallville, The torch or anything related!! Otherwise this would have been one of your favorite episodes. LOL!  
  
Summary: Someone is stalking Lex. He does not know who. A major buissness is threatining the Luthorcorp. Someone is controlling the floods thta have been terrorizing Smallville. The story is narrated by Marissa and Lex. This story has nothing to do with 'Shimmer'.  
  
Chapter 1: Moving In  
  
My dad, sister and I stepped into the new mansion we would be living in for an uncertain amount of time. He was ordering servants around to set furniture right in place.  
  
"Feels almost like home!" my sister, Alice exclaimed. She was 22 and two years older than me.  
  
"I guess," I said, sitting on a loveseat, "you know I would love to be shown around this quaint town of Smallville. Daddy," I said running to him, "May I take one of the limos? Maybe the the local grind woud be a nice place to visit?"  
  
"Only if your sister comes with you ofcourse." My dad said swiftly turning around.  
  
"I'll bring her than," I ran to my room and slipped on a casual turtleneck in blue and a pair of lace-up flared jeans. Alice knocked on the door. She was wearing Short sleeved white shirt with a long black and white skirt. She was wearing my boots. I frowned and I think she noticed.  
  
"Don't worry, sis. It's only for tonight." A sly grin crossed her perfect oval face. Her eyes sparkled with mischief. "We might meet Lex Luthor if we are lucky."  
  
I twirled my dark hair around and smiled. I never knew living in Smallville could turn out to be so much fun.  
  
Meanwhile: Lex and Clark are a The Beanery. Narrated by Lex.  
  
I sipped some hot coffee from a very thick mug. I had been talking to Clark for awhile. It was good to have a friend like Clark. Someone whom I could not be wary of. Someone I could trust. It filled that place in my heart that my father had never tried to fill.  
  
"Word around the rumor mill is that a new buissness is moving it's main office to Smallville." I explained taking another sip of coffee.  
  
"Competition?" Clark said looking up from the newspaper.  
  
"Ofcourse. Everyone is against Luthorcorp." I laughed, "We're the bad guys." Clark laughed too and drank a large gulp of juice.  
  
"Will it be another "Victoria" scenario?" Clark asked. "I hope not, but we'll have to see." I looked up to see Lana come and brng us a few sandwiches. "Here you go guys." She said handing setting the tray down in front of us. "Great whether we're having." Clark, Lana and I looked up outside the Beanery. The sky was so dark and cold. It was the worst sky I had seen since I lived in Smallville. It could take the happiness out of anything. Suck the life out of any person with one fell swoop. And out of the darkness came two dark figures. It seemed as if the darkness folled them wherever they went. I could feel myself grow faint. I collapsed.  
  
*Hope you like!! Please review. I will try to write more every day!! I left you at a cliffhanger so you better review!! LOL.  
  
Spoilers: Marissa and Lex become good friends...lol 


End file.
